


Seashells on the Seashore

by Weirdodobird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird/pseuds/Weirdodobird
Summary: You, a pokemon professor, have finally decided to spread your wings a bit and leave your home region, Johto. There's so many new things to discover in Alola, you can't help but feel excited. Still, you have no idea what you're getting into when you finally land so you feel a bit anxious. Maybe the white-haired man holding a sign with your name on it at the airport will know what to do?
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Seashells on the Seashore

Book for the plane? Check. Clothes? Check. Toothbrush and toothpaste? Check. You sighed and closed your suitcase. It seemed like you had packed everything. Still, why did you feel like you were forgetting something? Your togetic flew into your room, circled around your head and trilled. “Hm? Yeah, Mayo? Did you need something?”

Mayonnaise trilled again and handed you a small object. It was your trainer I.D. Ah! That’s what you were forgetting! You smiled gratefully at the flying pokemon.

“Thanks, Mayo. Can’t believe I almost forgot this. I need this to get on the plane.” You stuffed it into your lab coat pocket. 

With the packing done, you threw yourself onto your bed. Fwump. Mayo left your room to hang about in your empty living room. The rest of your pokemon were in their balls, tucked away into their pockets in your belt. You didn’t know how to feel right now. Anxious? Excited? You sighed again and dragged your hands down your face. You were leaving the place you had grown up in a few hours, so you rightly felt a little confused.

You had spent your formative years travelling Johto, collecting gym badges and dismantling Team Rocket. It wasn’t exactly what you had wanted to do, but your friends were dead set on becoming the Pokemon Champion and they wouldn’t let you stay at home by yourself. It was fun at times, but it was tedious. You much preferred drawing the various pokemon you encountered in your field journal and analyzing them.

Still, you couldn’t deny that you were a damn good trainer. Maybe it was because of your drive for perfection or because you had spent so much time researching pokemon, but eventually, you had beaten the Champion. Then came all the paperwork and overseeing of the various gyms, leagues, and anything related to pokemon. You had no idea that being a Champion was so much work. Lance had to help you a lot since you were only twelve at the time of your induction. You had no time to even think about running off into the woods, caves or the sea to study the wild pokemon. You were constantly tired, had no time for friends, and your sleeping habits really hit trash levels of bad.

But, the title of Champion did come with perks. Turns out the study of pokemon fell into the category of ‘anything to do with pokemon’. You had been able to read papers and take part in studies on pokemon that normally wouldn’t have been available to you as a regular trainer. You were so invested in the studies that you had ended up co-authoring several published works and even writing your own. You had also discovered several new pokemon and advanced the knowledge of pokemon in general. You were a leading expert in the study of pokemon biology.

So, it wasn’t long before you gained academic renown in the scientific community. You had officially earned the honor of the title ‘Professor’ at the young age of sixteen. Four years after becoming Johto’s Champion. The second youngest to be given that title. The first was Blue of Pallet Town. 

And that was how you spent your time. Recklessly abandoning your health to take care of your duties as Champion and splitting your time to research. You didn’t realize how harshly you were working yourself until you collapsed in the middle of inspecting Morty’s gym. 

You had woken up two days later in the VIP room of a Pokecenter with an IV drip in your arm and your worried friends crowded around your hospital bed. You had really gotten chewed out then. 

“Fir, I can’t believe you!” Ethan gripped your hand tightly. You swore your fingers were turning purple.

Silver raised an eyebrow, “You can’t? Remember how she used to stay awake all night to find and follow around that shiny oddish?” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me! Fir, you need to take care of yourself! No one is going to mind if you take some time off to get some rest. Look at you! You’re pale and sickly!”

You had to grit your teeth and sit through three hours of lectures from your friends, the Elite Four, and even some Gym Leaders. Your last lecture of the day came from the person you had least expected it from. Lance, the previous Champion. The setting sun cast the hospital room in a red glow.

“Hello, Fir.”

“Hi. Did you come to lecture me, too?”

“In a way. They are right, you know. You _have_ been working yourself too hard.”

“Hmmm,” you grunted.

Lance sighed. “Fir… have you ever thought about what exactly you want?”

You gazed into his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Right now, you are effectively working two jobs that both come with an immense amount of stress. Both are so time-consuming, most find it nearly impossible to maintain a functioning work-home balance. But you are splitting your time between them and working extremely diligently to not slack in either.”

You looked away from Lance’s piercing gaze. The window suddenly looked very interesting, “So? Like you said, I’m not slacking as a Professor or as a Champion.”

You heard Lance shift in his seat and sigh. “Fir. You may not be slacking in those roles, but you are not taking care of _yourself._ You’re a smart girl. I think you know what I’m asking you.”

You did know. But you didn’t want to answer. Professor or Champion, which would you choose?

It wasn’t until a few months later that that choice was made for you. The battle for the title of Champion was long and harsh. It seemed that at every moment the tides of battle could be changed swiftly. But in the end, you had lost. It was Silver who had taken the Championship from you. You remembered when the two of you used to be rivals and how the red-haired boy used to be so angry at the world. At his pokemon, for losing. 

Now, in front of you stood a tall and proud man. He was still an angry little bitch, but he had mellowed out some. He was kinder now. No longer afraid of showing that he cared and no longer afraid of caring. Having Ethan as a friend really helped him overcome his demons. You would know. Ethan’s your friend too. 

“Congrats, Silver. You finally beat me.” You smirked. You turned with a flourish and motioned for him to follow you. “Welcome to The Hall of Champions.”

“Damn straight.”

And that was it. You were the former Champion. It took several months, but the transfer of power and responsibilities were successfully handed over. It had taken two years for you, since you were so young. Now, you’re just a pokemon professor. You thought you would be more upset when you lost the title of Champion. But really, you just felt relieved. Like a huge burden had been lifted from your shoulders. You could never tell Silver how grateful you were towards him. He would never let you hear the end of it. Infinite teasing. 

Still, you couldn’t say that you weren’t totally unaffected. You were a Champion for a decade of your life. There’s a sense of loss there. You needed a change of pace. 

So, when Professor Oak and Professor Elm had mentioned over a cup of tea, a far away island nation that had regional variants of local pokemon, your interest was piqued. Could it be the area that the pokemon lived in that had made them evolve differently? Diet? Were the genetics of the pokemon there different from local pokemon? What biological differences did they have?

Needless to say, as soon as all your business was finished in Johto, you had booked a plane to Alola, gotten in contact with Professor Kukui, and rented a small apartment. So, here you were now. Lying on your bed, waiting for Ethan and Silver to come pick you up. You had way too much luggage to just Fly to the airport on Mayo.

‘Knock knock’

You opened your eyes. That should be them. You retrieved all of your bags and headed to the front door. Ethan and Silver had already let themselves in. Those jerks. They were playing with your pokemon.

“Aww, your Togetic is as cute as ever, Fir.”

“Yeah, right. That flying furball? I’ll never understand why you didn’t evolve him into Togekiss, Fir. He would be much stronger. Who knows, maybe you wouldn’t have lost your title.”

You rolled your eyes. You knew Silver’s tough guys act just that. An act. He knew that you never evolved Mayo because Mayo didn’t want to evolve.

“Hm. Sure. But you have been training a whole bunch. Are you saying that you winning was just a fluke?” You smirked. Silver scowled and didn’t say anything more. He focused on scratching Mayo underneath the chin. “Anyways, let’s go. The plane will be here soon.”

Ethan sprung up from his seat on the ground. “Yep! Let’s get moving guys! Fir, you have all your pokemon?”

You nodded. The three of you each grabbed a suitcase and headed out the door. Mayo flew after the three of you and into his pokeball when you told it was time to go inside. As the three of you saddled into the car (Silver was driving. Ethan took shotgun, and you sat in the back), you cast one last look at your house. It would be a while until you came back. You whispered good-bye. 

The drive to the airport was short. Just under an hour. The plane was already there, waiting. Now that you were going to leave, the reality of the situation set in. You were going to leave behind everyone and everything you knew. Sure it was only for a little bit, but… You sighed. You looked at your friends. Were they going to miss you as much as you would miss them? The three of you had been through so much together. Your vision blurred. Through your impaired vision, you could see Ethan become similarly misty eyed.

“I’ll miss you guys. Don’t go on too many adventures without me, okay?” Hot tears flowed down your cheeks.

“Us? What about you? You’re going to be discovering super cool things, you won’t even have the time to think about us.” Ethan sniffed. “We’ll miss you too.”

“Ahem.” Silver huffed. His eyes were suspiciously shiny.

“Yes, you’ll miss her too, you dumb-ass.” Ethan turned back to you. “Good luck. Promise you’ll take care of yourself, okay?” Glistening tears streamed down his face. You were hiccuping now.

“I promise.” You rubbed the tears out of your eyes. “I’ll even miss you, hothead.” The three of you shared a chuckle over your old nickname for him.

“Hm. I guess I’ll miss you too, idiot loser.” Silver looked away from you and rubbed his eyes. “What, I’m not crying. It’s allergies.”

Ethan pulled the three of you into a group hug. You blinked tears out of your eyes and pulled them closer. You would really miss them, you realized. 

All too soon, it was time for you to leave.

“Bye, guys.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, Fir. Call us as soon as you land, okay?”

“Mhm.”

With one last group hug, you boarded the plane and found your seat. The plane took off of the runway and into the sky. You watched out the small window as your friends got smaller and smaller. Ethan was still waving. You thought you could see Silver crying into Ethan’s shoulder. Soon, you couldn’t see them anymore. Johto became smaller too. It was a long flight to Alola, with a layover in Unova. You should try to get some sleep now. You took off your lab coat and used it as a blanket. You couldn’t wait to see all the new pokemon. Who knew what Alola had in store for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my fic! I hope you all enjoy reading it. Next chapter, we will be introduced to Guzma, and you all will be introduced to reader's pokemon. Lol, her name is Fir, like the tree. Because she's a pokemon professor. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a kudos or a comment, I'd love to talk to you guys about my fic. Have a good day!


End file.
